


Point of View

by Hyndara71



Series: Point of View [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EpisodeTAG to 2.21 The Waking Dead. Hopeful some of the Baron's thoughts when he watched Nick and Hank at the crime-scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

Disclaimer: Grimm is the property of NBC, Hazy Mills Production, CK Production and a lot of others. Nothing mine, only the idea.

A/N: After several rewatches of 2.21 I came up with this idea – as the kindest I have to say, everything else would be too spoilery. As I love to stick in the heads of the characters … here my take of Baron Samedi watching Nick leaving the crime-scene.

 

It was always good to see with what you have to deal with. It wasn't the first time he had to do something like this. True, usually not to a Grimm but anyway. His powers would affect everyone, no matter if human, Wesen or … Grimm.  
The trap was planned and he would spent the next days in fixing it. He had to wait until he would get the needed material to finally fulfill the contract and trap this one.  
Surely he knew about the Grimm in Portland, everyone in his position knew about this wild one. And, like the others, he was wondering how long this one would be stay free. A Grimm on its own was dangerous, this one prooved that very well.  
Two men came out of the house he placed his first bait to keep the Grimm busy while he was working on the trap for him. One of them needed crutches. Human, a Kehrseite. Did this one know about the real world? Possible! And with that he was also dangerous.  
Maybe another bait to bring the Grimm where he needed him? Possible he decided, humming that old lullaby he usually sang during his work.  
The other one was the Grimm. Young, well not as young as he thought he would be, darkhaired and in good shape. Very intense eyes. Interesting …  
When he learned about this wild Grimm he had another image in mind. It was kind of amusing to see himself failing in this one point. It would be the last failure during this work.  
The Grimm seemed to be a strong one. And he surely did some damage in the past. He had to act carefully to fullfill the contract. This Grimm was clever enough to kill a Mauvais Dentes, and that surely wasn't that easy, even for a Grimm.  
Handsome, he thought. Really a handsome one.  
Once, he remembered, once he had to deal with his mother, the only time in his life he failed. This would also be the last time. Now to see her son, a grown and surely attractive man and also Grimm … well, he was old. He also was old when he met Kelly.  
The Grimm seemed to sense him, he looked in his direction. But maybe he only heard him humming. He smiled a dreamy smile, while he still watched his enemy.  
A Grimm who was befriending Wesen. That was dangerous enough. Fortunately this also was rare. The last centuries of ongoing warfare was enough to kill every faith in the Wesen. Funny that the Grimm once were also protecting them.  
Did this one know this? Surely not. Otherwise he also would know about him and his cousins.  
This one was strong, he could sense it. It would probably take a little more to get him where he wanted him to be. He would see.  
Their eyes met for a second.  
Really interesting eyes. Eyes that probably drag Wesen into woge. Grimm mostly had this intense eyes. And they also had some other special abilities.  
Did he know about that? Did he know what he would worth on the open market? No matter if dead or alive? Well, alive would be more welcome but also dangerous. That's why the most still prefered dead Grimm.  
He smirked.  
Death was his brother, and it would be fun to bring this Grimm to a visit with this brother. But only a visit, not more.  
His humming was a little louder now. He knew the Grimm would hear it, and usually it would divert him. That's what the humming and singing was for. To keep the victims save before he would go after them.  
The Grimm entered finally the car and started the motor.  
It would be fun to caught this one and fullfill the contract. A lot of fun, he was sure while he watched how the Grimm and his partner drove away ...


End file.
